The Blood of a Princess
by Katherine997
Summary: Katharina, she's the last member of the royal family of Narnia. When The White Witch, Jadis invaded to Narnia, Katharina's Godfather, Aslan, send The five years old Katharina away from Narnia for her own protection. She was sent to the old professor Kirke, who took her in right away. Katharina was told that one day she will return to Narnia when the time will be right.
1. Ch 1 - Meeting The Pevensie Kids

**Katharina POV**  
I was sitting in the Professor's office. I sighed. It been years since I was send away from Narnia by my godfather, Aslan and every day I miss my land. But I was starting to lose hope that I will return to Narnia. Even if the Professor keep saying that I should keep faith that one day I will return.

Today Ms. Macready was bringing four kids to stay at the Professor's Mansion, because of the war. I was quite enthusiastic; I didn't have so many friends, not many kids live near here.

"Katharina, would you mind putting this book back to the library?" The Professor asked me, holding out a brown leather book. "Of course," I said with a smile as I took the book and walked out of the office.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house," I heard Ms. Macready's voice. I looked down from the top of the stair to see her and four kids; The Pevensie siblings. "And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow: There will be no shouting . . . or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter -"

One of the girls reached out to touch the sculpture. "NO touching of the historical artefacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor," Ms. Macready said and she pointed at the stairs to the door of the Professor's office. The kids followed her finger to the office's door and to me.

I smiled and waved at them. I walked down the stairs. "Hello, Ms. Macready," I said with a smile. "Hello, Katharina," She said with a smile and then turned to the kids. "Children, this is the Professor's granddaughter, Katharina," She introduced me.

Ms. Macready didn't know that I was from Narnia. She didn't even know about Narnia.

"Would you mind, dear, to show them where their bedrooms are?" Ms. Macready asked me. "Of course," I replied with a smile and she gave me a smile before walking away.

The kids stood in front of me. "I'm Peter," The eldest blonde boy introduced himself. "And this is Susan." He pointed at the older brunette girl. "Lucy." He pointed to the youngest, who smiled at me and waved. I smiled. "And this is Edmund." Peter pointed to the brunette boy.

"Nice to meet you guys," I said with a smile. "You very pretty," Lucy said to me. I giggled. "Thank you, Lucy," I said as Susan put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and they all smiled at her. "Come on, I'll show you the bedrooms," I said.

While walking though the hallways upstairs, me and Susan were ahead from everyone else having a conversation.

"So how long have you live with your grandfather?" She asked. "Since I was five," I replied. "What about your parents?" She asked. "They died when I was five. So I was sent to live here," I replied.

"I'm sorry about your parents," She said, giving me a sad look but I gave her a small smile. I felt a small hand taking mine and looked down to see Lucy, smiling at me. She's so adorable. I smiled back at her.

... ...

It was now evening. I walked through the hallway to Susan and Lucy bedroom with extra blankets. When I entered, I saw that Peter was here with the girls. "Hey, I brought some more blankets," I said and put them at the end of Lucy's bed.

"Thank you," Peter said to me and we stare at each other for a moment before Lucy talked, "The sheets feel scratchy," She said and we looked at her. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon," Susan promised.

Just then Edmund walked in. "If home's still there," He said. "Isn't time you were in bed?" Susan asked him. "Yes, Mum!" Edmund said. "Ed!" Peter said and he glared at Edmund before turning back to Lucy. "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great . . . Really," He promised.

"You know, there's a horse stable," I said and they all looked to me. "Just across the house. We have a lot of horses there. They're mine," I said with a smile. Now, Lucy was smiling. "Really?"

"Yes, I could take all of you to horseback riding. How's does that sound?" I asked them. "That's sound wonderful!" Susan said with a smile and the boys nodded. "Aright!" Lucy said with a smile and I chuckled.


	2. Ch 2 - Lucy and The Wardrobe

The next day wasn't what we expected. It was raining outside. So much for horseback riding. We all were in the studies room, Lucy was staring out of the window, Edmund was under a chair messing around with it, and Susan, Peter and I were playing a game that Susan made up. We were bored.

"'Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar'," Susan read form the dictionary and Peter and I shared a bored look. "Come on, 'Gastrovascular'," She said. Peter sighed. "Is it Latin?" He asked.

"Yes," Susan said. Edmund come out of the chair, "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" He joked. Peter and I laughed softly and Susan closed the book. "We could play hide-and-seek," Lucy suggested as she walked over.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically, looking back at Susan. Lucy grabbed Peter's arm. "Please . . . Pretty please . . ." She begged. Peter looked at me and I smiled. Peter smiled as he looked back at his sister. "One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . ."

We all got up to our feet quickly and walked out of the room. I took Susan's arm and we ran through a double door, into the library. "Eight-four, eighty-five . . ." We heard Peter in the background.

We giggled. "You know, he's going to find us first," She said. "Maybe," I said, shrugging as I seat on a chair. "He's been looking at you, did you notice?" She asked, grinning as she sat down on a chair beside me. "No," I said.

"I think he likes you. We all thinking like that," She said, smirking. I looked away, slightly blushing. "Do you like him too?" She asked. "I just meet him . . . And so you guys," I said. I won't lie, I do think Peter is cute.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, I saw how you two looked at each other last night. And so did Lucy noticed," She said and I blushed again.

"98, 99, 100 . . . Ready or not here I come," We heard Peter. "I'm back, I'm back! It's alright!" We heard Lucy calling. Susan and I shared a look before walking out of the library.

We saw Peter, Edmund and Lucy in the hallway. "Does this mean we win?" Susan asked. Peter turned to us. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," He said. "But, I've been gone . . . for hours," Lucy said.

"Okay, where?" I asked. Lucy grabbed my hand. "Come with me," She said as she dragged me with her. I looked back and the others followed.

We got to a spare room that held a single wardrobe. "There was forest in the Wardrobe. A place called Narnia!" Lucy said with a big smile. My eyes grow wide. Did she found it?

I walked up to the wardrobe and opened the door. It was filled with fur coats. I pushed the coats aside and me, Susan and Edmund examined the wardrobe.

Susan and I looked at each other and frowned. We walked back to Peter and Lucy with Edmund walking from behind the wardrobe.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said. "One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination," Peter said. "But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy insisted.

"That's enough," Susan said. "I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said. "Well, I believe you," Edmund said and we all turned to look at him. "You do?" Lucy asked, sounding surprise.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" He asked. "Oh, will you just stop it? You always have to make everything worse," Peter said.

"It was just a joke," Edmund said. "When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter snapped. Edmund got angry and got into Peter's face. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" He shouted and then stormed out.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically and then walked out of the room. "But . . . It was really there . . ." Lucy said. "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough," Peter said and then walked out of the room.

I sighed sadly and looked back at the wardrobe. I frowned and closed the door of the wardrobe. I then turned back to Lucy. I kneeled to Lucy's height. She looked like she was going to burst to tears. I gave her a small smile. "Come on, let get some hot chocolate," I said.

Lucy slightly nodded and I got back to my height and hold out my hand for her. She took my hand and we walked out of the room.


	3. Ch 3 - Meeting Mr Tumnus

It was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep I was thinking about Narnia. Lucy told me about the snow and it doesn't how I remember Narnia. She also told me about a Faun named Mr. Tumnus she meet.

I sighed sadly and sat up. I got out of my bed and walked out of my room only to see Lucy getting out of her and Susan's bedroom, with a lighted candle. "Lucy?" I asked. Lucy turned around and looked at me. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Come with me," She whispered as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the spare room, where the wardrobe was. I stared at it. What happen if it doesn't work?

Lucy opened the door and then a gust of wind blow out Lucy's candle. My eyes grow wide while Lucy smiled and looked at me. She grabbed my hand again, lading me in.

I saw a light ahead. And then, we stepped into a forest. Everywhere was snowing. "No way . . ." I whispered.

I was back! I was back in Narnia! But it didn't feel right for me. What happened to the Narnia I have know and love? Where's Aslan? And all the Narnians?

Lucy turned to me and took my hand again. We began to walk through the snow. "Lucy, where are we going?" I asked, frowning. "I want you to meet Mr. Tumnus," She replied with a big smile.

When we got to Mr. Tumnus's house, Lucy knocked on the door and a faun opened the door slowly. It's Mr. Tumnus. He's face light up when he saw Lucy.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said with a smile. "Hello, Lucy," He said with a small smile and then his eyes went up to me and his eyes grow slightly wide. "P-Princess Katharina?"

"Princess?" Lucy asked, wide eyes. I nervously laughed. "Yeah. Um . . . Lucy, I need to tell you something. I'm -"

"Not out here," Mr. Tumnus interrupted me, whispering. "They're listening."

"He's talking about the trees," Lucy whispered to me. I looked back at the trees before going inside the house with Lucy. Mr. Tumnus closed the door and I turned to Lucy. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm from Narnia. This is my home."

"Really?" She asked with a big smile. I nodded, giving her a smile. "That's amazing!" She said. "I gauss," I said, giggling softly.

"She's actually the Protector and Princess of Narnia," Mr. Tumnus pointed out and then turned to me. "The animals and creatures had been waiting for your returning, Your Majesty. You couldn't image what the Whit Witch had been doing to Narnia."

"I think I know," I said as I took a seat around by the fire along with him and Lucy. We talked for a little while before Lucy and I decided we should go back. We said goodbye to Mr. Tumnus and then walked back to where we came from.

As we walked, we both noticed Edmund. "Edmund?" Lucy called and he turned to us. "Oh Edmund, you got in too!" She said, happily and gave her brother a hug. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Where've you two been?" He asked, looking between me and his sister. "With Mr. Tumnus," I replied. "He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him helping me," Lucy said. "The White Witch?" Edmund asked.

"She calls herself the queen of Narnia, but she really isn't," Lucy said. I noticed that Edmund looked a little bit guilty. "Edmund, are you alright?" I asked. "You look awful," Lucy added, noticing as well.

"Well what do you expect! I mean, It's freezing! How do we get out of here?" He asked. "Come on," Lucy said, grabbing her brother's wrist, "This way." She led Edmund back to the wardrobe, and I followed.

We were back at the spare room. Lucy ran out of the room while I closed the door of the wardrobe and followed Lucy with Edmund to his and Peter bedroom. I turned on the lights as Lucy jumped on Peter's bed, "Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!"

Peter rolled over still half asleep. "Lucy, what are talking about?" He asked as Susan walked in. "Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" Lucy said. "Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming," Susan said.

"But I haven't! I've seen Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Katharina and Edmund went too," Lucy said. Peter looked at me and Edmund. "You saw the faun?"

I was about to answer but Lucy stopped me. "Well, Katharina did but Edmund didn't actually go there with me," She said and then turned to Edmund, "What were you doing Edmund?"

"I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending," Edmund said and he sat on his bed, looking smugly at Lucy.

What? I couldn't believe it! Lucy started to cry and ran out of the room. "Lucy!" I called and then looked at Edmund. "Can't believe you," I said before running after Lucy, following by Susan and Peter.

We stopped when we saw Lucy hugging the Professor. "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable -" Ms. Macready said and then noticed the Professor. "Oh, Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Ms. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate," The Professor said. "Yes Professor. Come on, dear," Ms. Macready said to Lucy and wrapped her arm around her as she led her away.

"Walk away," I whispered and Peter, Susan and I turned to walk away but the Professor clear his throat and we turned back to him.

Peter, Susan and I were at the Professor's office with him. The Professor sat at his desk and took some tobacco out of its silver apple case and put it in his pipe. "You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper," He said.

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again," Peter promised. "It's our sister, sir. Lucy," Susan said. "The weeping girl?" The Professor asked. "Yes, sir. She's upset," Susan said.

"Hence the weeping," The Professor said. "It's nothing. We can handle it," Peter said and he took mine and Susan's sleeves. "Oh, I can see that," The Professor said sarcastically.

"She thinks she's found a magical land . . ." Susan started and the Professor smiled. "In the upstairs wardrobe." The Professor's smile fell and he stood up.

"What did you say?" He asked. "The wardrobe upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside," Susan said and the Professor looked at me. I nodded slightly at him.

The Professor looked back at Peter and Susan. "What was it like?" He asked. "Like talking to a lunatic," Susan said. "That's a bit mean," I muttered to myself.

"No, not her - the forest!" The Professor said. "You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked. "You don't?" The Professor asked. "Of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible," Susan said.

The Professor looked at me. "What do they teach at schools these days?" He asked quietly. "Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter said.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" The Professor asked. "No . . . This would be the first time," Peter said. "So, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically . . . We must assume she's telling the truth," The Professor said.

"You're saying we should just believe her?" Peter asked. "She's your sister, isn't she? You're a family. You might just try acting like one," The Professor said.


	4. Ch 4 - Back To Narnia

The next day, it was a bright sunny day. We all decided to go outside. Susan, Peter and Edmund were playing cricket while Lucy was reading and I was drawing a picture of her. At the Professor's office was full of my drawings. I mostly draw about Narnia or whatever on my mind.

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket . . ." Peter said and he throw the ball and it hit Edmund in the leg. "Ow!" Edmund said.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter said. "Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?" Edmund asked and I scoffed. "I thought you said that it was a kid's game," Peter said.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan said. "Not like there isn't air inside," Edmund said. "Are you ready?" Peter asked him. "Are you?" Edmund asked.

He smacked his bat on the ground and got ready to hit the ball. Peter pitched the ball. It bounced and Edmund whack it good and it smashed through an upstairs window.

We all shared a look before we ran into the house. We rushed into the room and saw the shattered glass and the suit of armor on the floor. "Ms. Macready is going to kill us," I said.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said to Edmund. "You bowled it!" Edmund said. "What on earth is going on up there?" We heard Ms. Macready's voice. "The Macready!" Susan said. "Come on!" Peter said and we started to ran around the house looking for a place to hide.

Soon, we got to the wardrobe room. Edmund ran up to the wardrobe and opened the door. "Come on!" He said. "You've have got to be joking," Susan said. Then we heard footsteps and we all quickly climb into the wardrobe.

Peter was careful to leave the door open a crack. "Move back," He whispered and we all started to back further into the wardrobe.

"Stop shoving!" Peter said. "Peter, you're on my foot!" I said. "Oww! You're on my foot!" Lucy said. "Don't push!" Edmund said. "Watch out! Stop it!" Susan said.

Then, Peter and Susan tripped into the snow. We were back at Narnia. Peter and Susan looked back and gasp as they realize they have entered the snowy wood. "Impossible!" Susan said.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination," Lucy said with a smile and I giggled. "I don't suppose saying "we're sorry" would quite cover it?" Peter said to Lucy.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy said. "But this might!" Lucy nailed Peter in the face with a snowball. I laughed and Peter throw one at me and we all started a snowball fight. Susan hit Edmund in the arm with one.

"Ow!" He said and we all stopped and stared at him as he rubbed his arm. "Stop it!" He said. "You little liar," Peter said. "You didn't believe her either!" Edmund said. "Apologize to Lucy," Peter said.

Edmund just looked at Lucy. "Say you're sorry!" Peter demanded, taking a step up to him. "Alright! I'm sorry," Edmund said.

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy said, looking at Edmund smugly. "Very funny," Edmund muttered.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested. "I think Lucy should decide," Peter said, looking at Lucy with a smile.

Lucy gasp in happiness. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" She said. "Well, Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter agreed and then he walked back into the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," Susan said. Peter walked back to us with fur coats, "No . . . but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these."

He started handing out the fur coats. "And if you think about it "logically," we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," He said and he handed a coat to Edmund. "But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund complained. "I know," Peter said, handing him the coat.

He handed a coat to me. "Thank you," I said with a smile as I took it. I saw his cheeks turning slightly pink. "You're welcome," He said. I heard Lucy and Susan giggling and I looked at them and saw them smirking at me and Peter.

Lucy took my hand and Susan wrapped her arm around my shoulder, smirking. "You two are so cute," She whispered and I looked away, slightly blushing.

We all passed the Lamppost, lead by Lucy, who dragged me by the hand. We all looked around. I was so happy to be back home. I have missed Narnia so much. But I was also slightly sad. Where's Aslan? Why he's not here?

Soon we got close to Mr. Tumnus's house. Lucy was talking about what we were expecting in Mr. Tumnus's house. Then we stopped as we saw that the door was broken down. "Lu?" Peter asked.

Lucy ran toward the door and so did I. "Lucy! Katharina!" Peter called us. Lucy and I ran inside the house, following by Peter, Susan and Edmund. We all saw that the house had been destroyed. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked.

We looked around. Peter began reading a piece of paper aloud as I walked over to him.

 **'The Faun, Tumnus is hear by charged with high Treason.**

 **Against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia.**

 **For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.**  
 **Signed,**  
 **Maugrim**  
 **Captain of the Secret Police**  
 **Long Live The Queen.'**

"Alright, now we should really go back," Susan said. "But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked as she grabbed me hand. "If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do," Susan said. "You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me," Lucy said.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested. "These are the police," Susan and I said at the same time. Peter bent down and looked at Lucy. "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

Edmund turned around at the moment. "Why?" He asked. We all looked at him. "I mean, he's a criminal," He said. "It doesn't matter, he's Lucy's friend and I think we need to help him," I said and Lucy smiled. "But how?" Susan asked.

"Psst!" We looked outside to see a robin. Susan turned back to us. "Did that bird just 'psst' us?" She asked. We walked outside and watched the robin fly away.

Then we heard rustling around us. We looked around as Susan, Lucy and I moved closer to Peter. I hold onto Peter's arm while Susan hold onto Peter's coat and Lucy hold onto my coat. We all watched closely and the a beaver came into sight.

"It's a beaver," Lucy said and we sighed in relieve. Peter approached the beaver, "Here boy . . ." He said, clicking his tongue. "Here boy . . ."

Peter put down his hand. The beaver stared at it and then sat upright. "Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" The beaver said. Lucy and I giggled. "Sorry," Peter said to the beaver.

Then the beaver noticed me. "Princess Katharina?" He asked before he gasp. "Oh, how long I been waiting for this day!" He said, happily. "Princess?" Susan asked. "Yeah . . ." I said quietly.

"Oh, they don't know, do they?" Mr. Beaver asked me. "Well . . . We kinda just got here," I said. "Oh," He said quietly. Then he turned to Lucy. "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" Lucy asked. Mr. Beaver handed her a handkerchief. "Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr. -" Mr. Beaver finished for her. "Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" I asked. Mr. Beaver looked around before looking at me. "Further in, Your Majesty," He whispered and then crawl away.

Peter, Lucy and I began to follow him but Susan hold us back. "What are you doing?" She asked. "She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked.

"He said he knows the faun," Peter said. "He's a beaver . . . He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said. "Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asked, popping out of the snow. "Yes," Peter said as he turned to Mr. Beaver. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer corners," Mr. Beaver whispered and then took off again. "He means the trees," Lucy said and we all started to follow Mr. Beaver.

"What does he mean by Princess?" Susan asked me but before I could answer, Lucy did it for me. "She's from Narnia," She said, happily. "Princess Katharina, the Protector and Princess of Narnia."

"Soon to be the High Queen," Mr. Beaver said, smiling. "Oh, I don't know about that . . ." I muttered. "Rule Narnia?" Mr. Beaver looked at me and gave me a kind smile. "We all believe in you, Your Majesty."


	5. Ch 5 - Mr and Ms Beaver

We got to Beaver's Dam. Peter shrugged, took Lucy's hand and followed Mr. Beaver. The others follow to Beaver's dam through the cliffs. "Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall," Mr. Beaver said.

We continued traveling under a bridge and then we saw the Dam in middle of a frozen pool. Smoke rises from the chimney. "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee," Mr. Beaver said and looked at me with a smile.

I smiled. "It's lovely," I said. "Oh, it's merely a trifle, Your Majesty. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done," Mr. Beaver said as we continued.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I -" Ms. Beaver said and looked at me and the others. "Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!" Ms. Beaver said and then she looked at Mr. Beaver.

"Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" Ms. Beaver asked. I chuckled. "I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped," Mr. Beaver said and then chuckled.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company," Ms. Beaver said and Mr. Beaver chuckled.

Me, Lucy, Susan and Peter followed Ms. Beaver inside. "Now, careful. Watch your step," Mr. Beaver said. "Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair," Ms. Beaver said and Lucy and I giggled.

I slid off my cloak and then helped Lucy with hers and we all sat down on the table. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" I asked.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said.

Ms. Beavers dashed over and plunked a plate on the table. "Fish and chips," Mrs. Beaver said. She looked at Lucy, who looked sad. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope," Ms. Beaver said.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver said and then he whispered. "Aslan is on the move." He looked at me with a smile and I smiled, knowing I will see my godfather again, very soon.

The others all looked serene as Edmund come over from his place on the stairs. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. Mr. Beaver laughing. "Who's Aslan?" He asked and continued to laughing. "You cheeky little blighter."

"He is serious, Mr. Beaver," I said and Mr. Beaver stopped laughing and looked at the Pevensies's confused faces.

"You don't know, do you?" Mr. Beaver said. "Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said. "You didn't tell them?" Mr. Beaver asked me and I shook my head. "I could just tell it when they didn't knew that Narnia was real," I said.

Mr. Beaver slightly nodded, understanding I'm right and then turned to the others. "He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer . . . The real king of Narnia," He said.

"He's been away for a long while," Ms. Beaver added. "But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver said. "He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver said. "Mr. Beaver, they new here. They don't know anything yet," I said, defending the others.

Mr. Beaver sighed. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver said. "You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you," Ms. Beaver said. "There's a prophecy. ' _When royal blood, Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done_.'," Mr. Beaver said.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said. "Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver said. "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam, two daughters of Eve, and the last of the royal blood, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Ms. Beaver said.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked. "Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army," Mr. Beaver said. "Our army?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said to Peter. Peter shook his head. "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes," He said. "We're from Finchley," Susan said.

"Hmm?" Mr. Beaver asked. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go," Susan said as she and Peter got up. "No, you can't just leave," Mr. Beaver said. "He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said.

"It's out of our hands," Peter said to Lucy and then turned to Mr. Ms. Beaver. "I'm sorry but it's time the five of us to get home," He said. "The five of us? I'm not going," I said.

"Katharina, it's to dangerous," Peter said. "I'm not going to let that witch control Narnia any further. I'm staying and that's final," I said. "Fine! Then the four of us going home. Ed?" Peter started as he turned around but Edmund wasn't there.

"Ed? . . . I'm going to kill him," Peter said. "You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said and we turned to look at him, "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?" He asked. We all shared a look before rushing out.

We all ran through the snow, "Hurry!" Peter called. We reached the top of a hill and saw Edmund going through the Witch's castle gates. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted. "Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver said.

Peter started to ran after Edmund but Mr. Beaver and I grabbed him. "NO!" Mr. Beaver said. "Get off me!" Peter said. "No, you can't," I said. "You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver said.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said. "He's our brother!" Lucy added. "He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of ya!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Why?" Peter asked. "To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver said. We turned to the castle and saw the doors closing. "This is all your fault!" Susan said to Peter.

"My fault?" Peter asked. "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan said.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter asked. "I didn't know what would happen which is why we should've left while we still could!" Susan said.

"Stop it!" I said, coming between them. "This isn't going to help Edmund!" I snapped. "She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now," Mr. Beaver said. "Then take us to him," Peter said, looking at Mr. Beaver. Mr. Beaver started to walk away, with me by his side while the three siblings followed.


	6. Ch 6 - The Fox

As we were walking, we heard a howl. We stopped at our track and Mr. Beaver and I shared a look before listening carefully. Then we heard growls. "Run!" Mr. Beaver shouted and we all ran.

We ran back to the dam. "Hurry, Mother! They're after us!" I said. "Oh, right then . . ." Ms. Beaver said and she quickly got through the cabinets.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked but Mr. Beaver just rolled his eyes at his wife. "You'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," Ms. Beaver said. "I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver shouted as Susan went to help Ms. Beaver.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked. "Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter and I said sarcastically at the same time, not noticing Lucy was smiling and looking at both of me and Peter.

Then we heard barking and growling coming from outside. The wolves were trying to get into the Dam by tearing it apart. "What do we do?" I asked Mr. Beaver.

Mr. Beaver quickly crawl to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a secret passage way. "Quickly!" He said. We all one by one rushed in the secret passage that was led by Mr. Beaver.

"Badger and me dug this. It comes up right near his place," Mr. Beaver said. "You told me it lead to your mums!" Ms. Beaver said.

Lucy tripped and Susan and I turned back to help her up. Then we heard howls. "They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered. "Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver said, turning to another way and we followed.

We kept running through the tunnel but then stopped at a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Ms. Beaver said to Mr. Beaver. "There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver said as he started to take apart of the wooden planks of the dead end.

Mr. Beaver made a hole and we all got out. Peter and Mr. Beaver covered the exit with a barrel. Then Lucy tripped over a statue and we all turned to her and then looked at the statues.

There were small stone animals. We looked around and saw several creatures turned into stone, they have fear expression on all of them. Mr. beaver slowly walked toward a statue of a Badger with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry dear," Ms. Beaver comforted him. "He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver said sadly. "What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," A Fox said, walking behind us. Mr. Beaver pulled his wife behind him as he said, "Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," The Fox said and he looked at me. "It's good to have you back, your Highness," He said as he bowed. "You look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver said.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move," The Fox said. "What did you have in mind?" Peter asked and the Fox smiled.

"Quickly, climb up the tree," The Fox said and we did. The wolves break out of the hole and surround the Fox. "Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" The Fox said.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans and Princess Katharina," The wolf leader said.

"The Princess is back? In Narnia? With humans? Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" The Fox said. Another wolf bit into the Fox's side. Lucy, Ms. Beaver and I whimpered. I hid my face in Peter's shoulder.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much . . . But still. Where are the fugitives and the Princess?" The wolf leader asked. "North . . . they all went north," The Fox lied after a pause.

"Smell them out!" The wolf leader said. The wolf that had the Fox, cast the Fox aside and the wolves ran north. We all jumped off and I quickly went to the Fox.

We made a campfire. "Are you alright?" I asked the Fox. Ms. Beaver was patching him up. "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite, your Highness . . . ohhh!" The Fox winced in pain.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day," Ms. Beaver remarked. "Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver whispered to us and we all laughed.

"Thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for," The Fox said as he got up. "You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor. But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops," The Fox said. My eyes slightly grow wide. He saw Aslan?

"You've seen Aslan?!" Mr. Beaver asked. "What's he like?" Ms. Beaver asked. "Like everything we have ever heard," The Fox said and then looked at the siblings. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We are not planning fighting any witch . . ." Susan said. "But, surely, King Peter . . . the prophecy," The Fox said. "We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver said to Peter. "We just want to get our brother back," Peter said.

"I see and Princess Katharina?" The Fox asked me. "Until the end," I replied and the Fox smiled. "Just like Aslan thought," He said and I smiled.

After the Fox left, we decided to stay for the night. Everyone was asleep expect for me. I was leaning on a rock, looking up at the stars. I sighed, thinking about my family. My father, my mother, and Aslan. He's my family too.

I miss Professor Kirke and Ms. Macready. They both did raised me since I was five years old. They were my family as well.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked and I looked to the side and saw it was Peter. "Not really," I admitted as he sat beside me, leaning on the rock as well.

He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry," He spoke after a moment. I looked at him, frowning. "About what?" I asked. "About the argument we had at the dam," He replied. "Oh," I said and looked down. "I wasn't going to let you stay in Narnia if we were leaving, you know," He said and I smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"It's fine, Peter, don't worry," I said and then I teased, "I get it, you worried about me." I could see Peter's cheeks getting slightly pink. "N-No, I was just . . ." I giggled softly. "I was joking."

Peter chuckled and we looked at each other's eyes. "Um . . ." I started as I looked away from his blue eyes. "We should . . ." I didn't know what to say. "Yeah . . . Um . . . We should go to sleep," Peter said.

"Yeah . . . Good night," I said and kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving the rock and back to the campfire.


	7. Ch 7 - The River

The next day, we continued and stopped at what looked to be a large ice covered river. "Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river," Mr. Beaver said.

We all looked at him. We need to cross it?

"River?" Peter asked. "Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Ms. Beaver reassured us.

We looked at the distance once again. "It's so far," I said. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Ms. Beaver asked. "Smaller," Susan said and we kept going.

... ...

The more we all walked, the more Mr. Beaver was getting cranky. "Come on, humans, while we're still young," Mr. Beaver called as he and Ms. Beaver led.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," Peter said as he let Lucy climb on his back and we all shared a laugh.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver said. "He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy said. "Cranky too," I added and we laughed again. "No! Behind you! It's her!" Mr. Beaver shouted, pointing behind us.

We turned and saw a huge storm of white snow, along with the sound of sled bells. We all started to ran, trying to get away from the sled.

"Quickly!" Mr. Beaver shouted, showing us a hole that was in the ground. We all ran inside and it was silent. We saw a shadow and Peter wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. Then we heard footsteps and then there was a few moments of silence.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered. "I suppose I'll go and have a look," Peter said, unwrapping his arms from me. Mr. Beaver stopped him. "No, you're no good to Narnia dead," He whispered.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver," Ms. Beaver said. "Thanks sweetheart," Mr. Beaver said and then he climb out to investigate.

It was silent. Ms. Beaver let out a quiet whimper and I hold her hand, comforting her. After a long pause, Mr. Beaver appeared, startling us and Lucy let out a small scream.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver said with a big smile. We all shard a frown before slowly one by one walking out of the hole.

Then I saw someone that I didn't thought I'm see again. Father Christmas. "Father!" I said with a big smile. He chuckled. "Hello, Princess," He greeted as I ran over to him and I hugged him tightly, which he returned.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy said with a big smile as we broke the hug. "It certainly is, Lucy . . . since you all have arrived," Father Christmas said, giving me a smile which I returned.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this . . ." Susan started. "We thought you were the Witch," Peter admitted.

Father Christmas looked down. "Yes, sorry about that." Then he looked back at us. "But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these -" He looked back at his sleigh "- Longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no more Christmas in Narnia," I said. "Yes, not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power," Father Christmas said and I smiled. "Still, I dare say you could do with these!"

He pulled a bag out of his sleigh. "Presents!" Lucy said, happily. Father Christmas and I chuckled. I went to stand beside Peter. Out of the side of the sack, Father Christmas pulled out a small glass vial in a leather strap.

He kneeled down to Lucy. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it . . ."

Father Christmas handed Lucy a dagger. "Thank you, sir. But I think . . . I could be brave enough," Lucy said. "I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," Father Christmas said.

Father Christmas got up and then reached down into the sack again and pulled out a large quiver filled with arrows and a bow. "Susan," He called to her as Lucy went to stood beside me.

I watched as Susan stepped forward nervously. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," Father Christmas said to her softly as he handed it over to her.

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'" Susan asked. Father Christmas chuckled. "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard," He said and then he handed her a horn. "Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

Susan smiled down at her gifts and then sent Father Christmas a small smile. "Thanks," She said. He then turned to Peter. "Peter." Peter walked forward. "The time to use these may be near at hand," Father Christmas said, handing Peter a large sliver shield with a red lion imprinted on the front and a large sword in a red sheath. Peter draw the sword and show it in the light.

"Thank you, sir," Peter said to Father Christmas. Father Christmas set his sights on me and smiled. "Princess Katharina." I gave a small smile and stepped forward.

He pulled out from the sack a sword and a large quiver filled with arrows and a bow. They were made out of gold and steel. "These were your parent's. Made by the Narnians as gifts," He said and handed them to me. "Thank you, Father," I said.

"They are tools, not toys. Bare them well and wisely," He addressed us all and then he clapped his hands together. "Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!"

He picked up his sack and lifted it back into the sleigh once more before turning back around to face us. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He said and then he was off across the snow.

"Bye . . . Merry Christmas!" We all called. Lucy turned to Susan. "Told you he was real!" She said and I giggled. "He said," Peter said as he gazed off after the disappearing sleigh, "Winter is almost over." He spun to look at us, "You know what that means . . . No more ice!"

We came to the final crossing of the river right at the waterfall. The ice was breaking away and was almost all gone. "That's not good," I said. "We need to cross now!" Peter said. "Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked the Beavers.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver said. "Come on!" Peter said as he grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and we begin to make our why down. "Wait, just think about this for a minute," Susan said.

Peter turned to face her. "We don't have a minute!" He snapped. "I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan defended. "No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" Peter snapped. "Guys, stop it! We don't have time for this!" I shouted, already half down the cliff with the Beavers.

When we all reached to the bottom of the cliff, I stepped on the ice and it started to break. Peter pulled me back. "Wait, Your Majesty, let me go first," Mr. Beaver said. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Mr. Beaver said and then he slowly and carefully walked on the ice and every moments would slap at the cracks with his tail. "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Ms. Beaver asked.

Mr. Beaver looked back at her. "Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking," He replied.

Peter took the lead and we slowly made our way across the ice. Lucy grabbed hold of Peter and I stayed close behind them with Susan as we both hooked arms supporting each other.

"If Mum knew what we were doing . . ." Susan started. "Mum's not here!" Peter snapped.

Suddenly, ice fell to our left from the waterfall. We turned our gazed from the ice below to the ice above. We spotted the wolves running along the top of the waterfall to the other side.

"Oh no!" Lucy said. "Run!" Peter shouted and we all started to ran. But then the wolves surrounded us. Mr. Beaver raised a paw at the wolf to show he wasn't afraid but the wolf darted forward and clamped his jaws around him tightly.

"No!" Ms. Beaver said. "Peter!" Lucy and I called at the same time. Peter pulled out his sword and hold it in front of him, pointing at the wolf leader. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt," The wolf leader said.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver called. "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," The wolf leader said.

Susan grabbed hold of Peter's arm but he kept his sword directed at the wolf leader. "Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" She said. "Smart girl," The wolf leader said with a grin.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver said. "Come on, this isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for your to take your family and go," The wolf leader said.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan said. "No Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver called.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river. Just hand over the Princess and leave with your family," The wolf leader said.

Lucy looked up at the frozen waterfall. "Peter!" She called. We all looked up and saw the water started to break through in the ice in the waterfall. Peter glanced around at us. "Hold onto me!"

We all hold into Peter as he stick his sword into the ice. We looked up as the wall of ice came crashing down, causing a huge wave to engulf us. Me, Susan and Lucy screamed while the wolves were thrown into the river.

We floated away but then I somehow slipped off. I was under the cold water, swimming to shore. Then, I spotted Lucy. "Lucy!" I called and she spotted me. "Kat!" She called back and she helped me out.

We went to look for Peter, Susan and the Beavers, who we heard Susan calling our names. "Lucy! Katharina! Lucy! Katharina!"

We walked over to them. "Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked and they all turned to look at us, walking over to them, soaking wet.

Their faces broke out into smile as they saw us. Peter gathered Lucy's coat into his hands. "Don't worry. Your brother has you well looked after," Mr. Beaver told Lucy as Peter wrapped Lucy's coat around her.

He stepped over to me and pulled me to a tight hug. I hugged back. "I'm glad you okay," He said. "Thanks," I said. "Ohhhh," We heard Ms. Beaver. Peter and I broke apart slightly to see Ms. Mr. Beaver, Lucy and Susan smiling at us.

Peter and I broke away and I brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear while Peter cleared his throat. Mr. Beaver smirked as he shook his head and turned around. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore."

We all looked and saw at the forest the flowers started to bloom. Soon, the forest was green again and we abandon our fur coats as we continued to walk.


	8. Ch 8 - Aslan

We finally made it to Aslan's camp. It was a large camp, filled with many large and tents and many animals and Narnians were seen wandering around it. Lucy and I turned to face a dryad. She smiled and waved to us and we waved back to it, smiling.

I took Lucy's hand and we ran to catch up with Peter and Susan as we entered the camp. As soon we walked in, the Narnians stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, and other creatures.

They all began to follow us as we travelled through the camp and more and more joined the further we went. "Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked through her teeth, smiling.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy said. I smiled down at Lucy and then looked back at Peter, who was looking at me with a smile. I smiled back, not noticing Lucy and Susan, both were looking at us with a big smile on their faces.

We stopped in front of a raised area of ground, where a large red and gold, royal looking, tent was set up. A tall, dark haired centaur, stood to the side and watched us.

Peter draw his sword and lift it in salute. "We have come to see Aslan," He said. The centaur looked at the large tent on the other side of the platform.

Slowly, everyone in the crowd bowed down. We looked at the tent, and suddenly, stepped out a large, lion. Aslan! He came to stop in front of us as we bowed.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," He greeted Peter. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve," He greeted Susan and Lucy and turned to me as we all stood up. "Welcome back, my child, Katharina." I smiled and he looked at the Beavers. "Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But, where is the fifth?"

"That's why we are here. We need your help," Peter said as everyone behind us got to their feet. "We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter said. Aslan's eyebrows furrowed together, "Captured?"

The crowd around us gasped and began to mutter to each other. "How could this happen?" Aslan asked. None of us answered so Mr. Beaver did, "He betrayed them, Your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur from before said. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation," Aslan said. "It is my fault really. I was too hard on him," Peter said. Susan and I put our hands on each Peter's shoulders.

"We all were," Susan said. "Sir? He's our brother," Lucy said to Aslan. "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse . . . This may be harder than you think," Aslan said. "Oreius, led them to their tents. I will like to talk to the Princess for a moment."

Oreius nodded and led the siblings away while I went with Aslan to his tent. "Welcome back, Katharina," He said. "It's good to be back," I said with a smile and attacked him with a hug as I wrapped my arms tightly around his large, mane covered neck. He laughed as he was almost thrown off his balance by my attack.

I smiled and took a step back. "I missed you," I said. "I missed you too," Aslan said, giving me a smile. "Tell me, how was it in their word?"

"It was nice. Now, it's a war going on and I met the siblings when the Professor brought them to live with us for a little while," I said. "I'm glad the Professor was taking good care of you," He said. "You knew he will take good care of me. If he wasn't you wouldn't send me to him at the first place," I said, smirking.

He chuckled. "That is true," He said. "Go, you must rest." I smiled at him and hugged him again before leaving him tent.

After I changed, I was sitting at the hill, looking at the Cair paravel. It was the place were I was born and I slowly started to remember the inside of the castle.

Aslan always came to the castle to visit me and my parents. He was always played with me and let me ride on his back. My parents; King William and Queen Marian, they were amazing King and Queen.

My thoughts were interrupted by Peter, who came and stood beside me, he looked at the castle and then Aslan joined us. "That is Cair Paravel, the castle the five thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King," Aslan told Peter. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, that's just it . . . Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am," Peter said. "Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat," Aslan said. Peter and I smiled.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine," Aslan said.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family and . . ." Peter protested and looked at me as he wanted to say my name.

"You've brought them safely this far, and return a princess to her rightful home," Aslan said. "Not all of them," Peter said and I know he was talking about Edmund.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you . . . I too want my family safe," Aslan said and looked at me when he said the last part. I gave him a small smile and he left me and Peter alone.

Peter sat down beside me. "You know, everyone makes mistakes. So don't blame yourself so hard," I said. Peter sighed. "I shouldn't have treated him like that," He said. "Yeah," I agreed and he gave me a look. I just smiled. "But," I started. "You changed. You can be a great king."

"So . . . After the fight, you going to be a Queen, huh?" He asked and I giggled softly. "Like everyone say; High Queen," I corrected and he chuckled. "So you going to be High Queen and I'm going to be High King," He said and I smiled.

"Yeah," I said and we stared at each other's eyes. This time, I couldn't look away from his blue eyes. I suddenly felt him leaning in closer. He reached up to cup the side of my face, his fingers softly brushed against my cheek and he pulled my head towards his.

I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips to mine, it was passionately kiss. It felt like forever when we had to pull away to get some air. We were still so close together that we still could feel our breath on each other's lips.

We broke away when we heard a sounded of a horn echo through the campsite. Peter and I looked at each other. "Susan and Lucy," I said and we both got up and ran to where Susan and Lucy were.

Peter and I got to the lake. We saw Susan and Lucy were in a tree. Susan had one leg dangling just inches above the wolves snapping teeth. Peter ran up and draw his sword. "Get back!" Peter shouted at the wolves.

The wolves's attention went to him. "Peter!" Lucy said as he pointed his sword at the wolves. "Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you," The wolf leader said.

I was helping Lucy and Susan out of the tree. "Kat!" Lucy called and I turned to see one of the wolves was about to attack us but Aslan showed up and he grabbed the wolf.

Oreius ran up, leading the others. He draw his sword, ready to strike. "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle," Aslan said and they listen.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die . . . like a dog!" the wolf leader said and lunges at Peter. "Peter!" Susan, Lucy and I shouted. We ran to him and removed the wolf leader off him.

Peter sat up, breathing deeply. He's okay! I sighed and hugged him tightly. Aslan let the wolf he was holding, go. "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund," Aslan said as Peter and I let go. Oreius and the rest of the group chase after the wolf.

"Peter, clean your sword," Aslan told him and looked at me. "It's time for you, my child, to perform your first knighting," He said.

Peter kneeled before me. I put my sword on his shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia," I said gently and then removed the sword. Peter stood up and turned to his siblings. Lucy and Susan smiled at him. I looked at Aslan and he nodded proudly at me and then at Peter before leaving us.

Peter took my hand and brought me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine. "Finally!" We broke away from the kiss when we heard Susan's voice. I forget that she and Lucy were still here with us. "Took you guys long," Susan said with a smile and Lucy giggled.

Peter and I smiled and looked at each other, smiling. Lucy wrapped her arms around me and I put my hand on her shoulder.


	9. Ch 9 - Adam's Blood

Early in the morning, Aslan informed me that Edmund came last night so he was going to talk with him. I walked with Oreius and had a conversation. We both saw Peter standing outside his tent. I gave him a small smile and Oreius looked up at the hill, where Aslan was talking with Edmund.

Peter followed Oreius's stare and spotted Aslan and Edmund. "I'll go talk with him," I said to Oreius. he knew I was talking about Peter and he nodded and walked off while I went over to Peter.

I followed his eyes. "He just came. Last night," I replied and put my hand on Peter's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "He's a bit tired so go easy on him," I said and he nodded.

Then, I saw Susan and Lucy walking over, smiling at me and Peter before looking at where we were staring. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

She was about to ran to Edmund until Peter quickly stopped her. Aslan and Edmund looked at us before looking back at each other. Aslan nodded to Edmund and they both walked down the hill, toward us.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past," Aslan said to us and then walked away. There was silent, no one moved. Edmund nervously met Peter's eyes but looked away, back to the ground. He glanced up at us for a moment before saying quietly, "Hello."

Lucy smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back. After Lucy, Susan hugged him and the they broke away. Edmund looked at me and I smiled softly before we hugged. We broke the hug as I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired," He replied as he put his hands back in his pockets. "Get some rest," Peter said as he gestured his head in the direction of his tent. Edmund's smile disappeared and he walked past towards the tent.

I gave Peter a look. "And Edmund . . ." Peter called back. Edmund turned to face him. A smile grow across Peter's face as he said, "Try not to wander off again." Edmund gave a smirk before heading off to the tent.

... ...

Edmund was awake soon and a table was set up outside in the sun for us to sit and have some food. Edmund seemed absolutely starving as he eat down slice after slice of toast, Lucy, who sat my side of me, was looking at him also in amusement.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy said and Edmund smiled. "I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter spoke suddenly, coming over.

"Were going home?" Susan asked. "You are," Peter said and he sat down on my other side. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"But, they need us . . . All five of us," Lucy said. "Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter said. "Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke and we looked at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"I suppose that's it then," Susan said and she got up. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. Susan picked up her bow and quiver, "Going to get some practice." Then she looked at me. "Can you teach me how to shoot?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled. "Sure," I replied and kissed Peter's cheek before getting up. I looked down at Lucy, who was smiling. "Coming, Lu?" I asked with a smile. She jumped to her feet and quickly grabbed her dagger and cordial before we headed off to the archery range.

When we got to the archery area, I showed Susan how to shoot. Susan loaded her bow with an arrow and tried to aim it at the center of the target. She let go and it hit the edge of the target. "Be more confident with your bow. Hold it strong but not to tight. Shoot a bit above the canter," I advised her.

Susan loaded another bow and aim. She did how I told her and she let go and the arrow landed itself in the second ring. "That was good," I said with a smile. Susan looked at me and smiled.

"I want to try," Lucy said and she pulled out her dagger and she launched it forward. It hit at the middle. We looked down at Lucy in amazement and she gave us a smile. "That was good," I said. "Yeah," Susan agreed with me.

We heard the sound of horses galloping towards us so we spun around and spotted Peter and Edmund practicing sword-fighting, riding on two large horses.

"Come on, Ed! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us!" Peter said. We watched them in amusement as Edmund yelled, "En guard!" And then Peter said, "Now block!" Peter said.

But our fun was cut short by Mr. Beaver running up to them. The boys turned their horses around and Edmund's reared up onto his legs. "Whoa horsey!" Edmund called out as the horse's forelegs returned to the ground. "My name is Philip."

I giggled. "Oh, sorry," Edmund said to the horse, shocked. Mr. Beaver pulled back their attentions to him, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here!"

We quickly ran to the tents site. When we got there, we could see a large crowd of Narnians standing around. Everyone looked to the main path through the camp as a dwarf ran past. "Jadis, Queen of Narnia!" There were yells of protest from the Narnians. "Empress or the Lone Islands!" The dwarf continued.

We came to a stop together as we watched the Witch be carried forward on a large chair. I stood between Peter and Susan. I noticed Aslan's eyes narrow at the Witch. The four Cyclops carrying her chair, gently set it down. She stood up and never let her gaze leave Aslan.

She slowly approached Aslan and turned her head as she walked to look at Edmund, who stood at Peter's other side. She stopped only a couple of feet from Aslan. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," She said.

Whispering spread throughout the crowd of Narnians. "His offence was not against you," Aslan said. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch said. Aslan roared in anger and growled at her, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," She said. Peter pulled his sword from it's sheath, "Try and take him then!"

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king?" She asked Peter. I took a hold of Peter's hand. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

She turned to us pointed directly at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table as is tradition," The Witch said and she dropped her hand down to her side and turned back to face Aslan, "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Aslan stated, firmly. "I shall talk with you alone." The Witch turned to us and looked at me. "If only." She pointed directly at me, "She'll come."

My eyes slightly grow wide and I looked at Aslan as Peter gave my hand a squeeze. "This conversation just between you and me. The Princess doesn't need to be involved in this," Aslan said, narrowing his eyes at the Witch.

He turned and walked slowly into the large tent behind. The Witch glanced over at Edmund and then at me for a moment before following Aslan into the tent and then there was silence. No one left or even moved for a few minutes.

Finally people grew tired of standing and waiting but they didn't leave, they simply settled down on the ground to wait instead. We did so as well, sitting together silently with Mr. and Ms. Beaver. Edmund was nervously pulling at the grass.

I sighed nervously as I got up from my seat beside Susan. I went to stood near Aslan's tent. "Hey," Peter whispered as he took my hand as he stood beside me. I looked at him, "Do you think I should have be inside with them?"

"No," He said, shaking his head. "It's good that Aslan didn't let you." I sighed and looked away. "Hey," He said, putting his hand on my cheek and I looked back at him, locking eyes with him. "It's going to be fine."

Finally, the Witch came out and we looked at her as Peter and I went to stood next to his family. She looked at Edmund as she walked back to her chair and Aslan came out of the tent. We all looked at him, waiting.

Aslan's eyes were sad. The look in his eyes practically broke my heart. He then turned to address everyone, "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Everyone cheered. We were all laughing, clapping and talking cheerfully.

The Witch's voice broke through our celebrations, "How do I know your promise will be kept?" Then she said that, I knew something wasn't right. It would have to be something she really wanted if she gave up on killing Edmund. I turned my gaze to my godfather.

He gave a loud roar, which scared her literally into her seat. While everyone else laughed, my face stayed the same. What did he promised? The Cyclops that had carried the Witch, the chair lifted it back up into the air and carried her out again.

Everyone continued to celebrate but I didn't. I continued to watch Aslan, who had his head down. I felt someone grabbing my hand and I looked down to see Lucy, giving me a confused and concerned look.

I gave her a small smile as I shook my head and turned my gaze back to Aslan. My godfather met our stares for only a moment before turning his back and walking back to his tent.


	10. Ch 10 - Aslan's Death

Later at night, I walked out of my tent and noticed Aslan stepping out of his tent. "Aslan?" I called him quietly. He turned his head to me. "Why are you up, child?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep. I was to worried about you," I admitted. "Will you tell me what was agreed inside that tent?"

Aslan turned to look at me again, his large eyes still sad and missing their usual sparkle. "I can not. But I know you will figure it out, most likely sooner rather than later," He stated. "Can I join you for the walk?" I asked. "It will be lonely if you won't," He said and I smiled softly.

A couple of minutes into our walk, I was certain I heard some twigs snapping and the sound of leaves crackling under feet that weren't ours but I just brushed it off as it quickly disappeared.

Several seconds later, I heard it again as well as the sound of fast moving feet. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted two figures darting from tree to tree and trying to remain hidden from sight. I shared a small sad look with Aslan as we came to a stop.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" Aslan asked without turning around. I slowly turned to face Lucy and Susan as the two of them came out of their hiding spot, which was behind a tree. "We couldn't sleep," Lucy explained as they approached us.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked. Aslan nodded slightly and replied, "The Princess has been a gracious companion and I wouldn't mind for some more."

Lucy walked in front of us, holding onto Aslan's mane and running her other hand through it as we walked. Susan walked on the other side of the mighty lion doing the same as us.

The walk wasn't very long but when Aslan finally ordered for us to leave it felt so much shorter. "It is time," Aslan said. "From here, I must go on alone."

Susan stepped forward in protest, "But Aslan . . ." Aslan turned to her, "You have to trust me, for this must be done." He then looked at each of us in turn.

"Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Katharina." I let a tear fall but I quickly wiped it away. Aslan looked at me, "Be strong, my child." I gave a small nod as Aslan looked at the three of us. "And farewell."

Aslan continued on alone but as soon as he was a bit ahead of us. Susan placed both her hands on Lucy's and mine shoulders and then headed off into the trees and making her way around Aslan so we could follow him. Lucy and I watched after Aslan for a moment before following after Susan. We kept low and silent.

Susan ducked down in front of a bush and Lucy and I crouched on either side of her. There was a huge crowd of Narnians that were following the Witch. Many carried lit torches and were cheering and taunting as Aslan walked up the steps.

There were horns being blown and they made loud ringing sounds that rang out hauntingly around us. We watched as cruel and menacing creatures growled and taunted Aslan right to his face.

The Witch appeared at the top right at the Stone Table. My jaw dropped at what was in her hand. A large knife. Aslan stopped in his tracks as the Witch showed her face. As she spoke, even the three of us, so far from the actual table, could still hear her. "Behold, the great lion," She stated. The Narnians all laughed at her statement.

We were horrified as we watched a minotaur approached Aslan with a large axe in hand. The minotaur nudged Aslan with the handle and Aslan growled at him a little before looking at the Witch, standing still as the animals she petrified, on top of the Stone Table.

When the minotaur realized Aslan wasn't going to budge he wacked him across the face and side sending him flying onto his side, slamming into the stone ground. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock as Lucy and Susan gasped. We watched as they continued to make fun of Aslan.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked, desperately. "Bind him!" The Witch ordered. We lost sight of him as he was surrounded by the Narnians as he was bound in rope.

"Wait," The Witch demanded. "Let him first be shaved." I watched in absolute disbelief, the Dwarf from before raced forward excitedly. He had a knife in hand and he leapt onto Aslan and began to cut away his long, silky mane. He then hold the long locks of hair up above his head with pride as everyone cheered him on.

Others ran forward with swords and daggers and carelessly began cutting away at his fur not caring if they cut or caused him to bleed or caused him pain.

"Bring him to me," The Witch ordered. Aslan was then dragged along the ground towards the table and then dragged forcefully up the stone steps and onto the table at the feet of the Witch. Narnians were all cheering excitedly at the events. The cries grow louder and louder until the Witch sharply threw out her arm for silence.

Another Narnian creature that were similar to birds began to bang wooden staves against the ground. The cries grew once again and wolves howled loudly. The drums were beaten loudly as the Witch prepared for her little ritual.

She kneeled down at his side and then spoke to him. She spoke too quietly for us to hear. She stood up once again after she was finished crushing his spirit.

"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!" She announced to the large mob. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" The crowd cheered and clapped their cried growing even louder.

"In that knowledge . . . Despair," She then hold the knife high above her head. Aslan's eyes were darting everywhere and then his eyes snapped to me. "And DIE!" The Witch yelled and she dropped down onto her knees, plunging the knife deep into Aslan's side.

A whimper escapes Aslan's lips and Susan, Lucy and I gasp in shock. His eyes roll into the back of his head and then his lids close over.

I can't stop the tears from falling any longer. It's seems neither could Susan or Lucy as the tears ran down their cheeks. I felt cold. Alone. My godfather was dead. Susan, Lucy and I grabbed each other and shared a tight hug but it did nothing to stop the tears.

The Witch sharply looked up, her eyes pitch black and proclaimed for all to hear, "The Great Cat . . . is DEAD!" The shouts and cheers of the Narnains grew once again. "General," The Witch called. A large, black furred minotaur stepped forward. "Prepare your troops for battle," The Witch ordered. The minotaur howled loudly in triumph.

... ...

Several hours passed, we walked towards the Stone Table where Aslan's body lay. Lucy ran ahead and we went up the steps and sat at his side with fresh tears began to fall without us knowing.

Lucy pulled out her cordial and started to uncork it but I placed my hand over her's and shook my head at her. "It's too late," Susan stated and I nodded, "Susan's right. He's gone."

Lucy placed the top back on the cordial as Susan made her way around made her way around the side to another set of steps onto the table. She sat down on the other side of Aslan's head and looked up at us, her eyes all glazed over. "He must have known what he was doing," She said, giving us a small sad smile.

I squeezed Lucy's shoulder as she turned into me and buried her face into my chest. I placed my hand on the back of her head and hold her to me.

I leaned down over Aslan as Lucy let go of me. She stroked Aslan's nose and cried loudly. Susan leaned down as well, wrapping her arms around Aslan and we all cried again.

Out of nowhere, a large bunch of mice crawled up onto the ropes that bound Aslan. "Get away!" Susan ordered, "Get away, all of you!" I watched as the mice began to nibble and wear away the ropes.

"No. Look," Lucy said. There were so many mice that the ropes were quickly dealt with and snapped away. We pulled away the rest of the ropes and then settled back down next to Aslan.

"We have to tell the others," Susan said. "We can't just leave him," Lucy stated. Susan shook her head, "Lucy, there's no time. We need to go." I looked around, trying to think of anything that could help us. I nudged Lucy, "The Trees."


	11. Ch 11 - The Battle

We had all fallen into a deep sleep, using Aslan as a pillow as we clung desperately to him. Morning came and we rose, knowing the battle must have already started or was about to.

Susan sat up first, then me and last was Lucy. Susan let out a sigh and said, "We should go." I nodded in agreement and then I slipped off the table with Susan and then turned to help Lucy down off it.

"I'm so cold," She said to us. I sighed sadly and Susan and I both shared a nod in agreement. We were cold as well. We looked back at the table for a moment before walking away. Susan and I wrapped our arms around Lucy as we walked.

As we reached the steps and started to descend them a large shake went through the stone beneath our feet. There was a loud crack the rang loud and clear, causing our eardrums to ring.

We were thrown off balance and down onto our knees on the steps. I tried to settle myself back onto my feet but it was hard with hard with the ringing in my ears. Susan grabbed my arm and Lucy's, stopping us from tumbling down the stairs.

While Susan and I tried to make sense of what had just happened and recollect ourselves, Lucy looked around, her eyes widening and she said, "Susan! Katharina!" Wanting to know what she was yelling about we spun around in our seats on the stone steps to look.

We cautiously stepped back up onto the stone platform and approached the Stone Table. We took our time as we came closer and closer to be table. "Where's Aslan?" Lucy asked. We continued to stare in awe at the table and around it. We tried to see if there was any sign of Aslan anywhere but there wasn't.

Suddenly, a bright light beamed through the rectangular rock formation. We looked up at it to try and see through it as a large figure stepped up. I froze at the sight of it. It was Aslan. He stepped through the light and he became clear to us.

"Aslan!" The three of us yelled together. It was easy to tell we were ecstatic. We rushed around the Stone Table, Aslan trotted his way down the steps towards us and we tackled him. Aslan laughed at our excitement.

"But we saw the knife . . . The Witch," Susan said. "If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently," Aslan said as was strolled back over to the table and studied the writing carved into it. "That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would turn backwards."

"We sent the news that you were dead. Peter and Edmund will have gone to war," Susan said. Lucy, confidentially pulled her dagger from it's sheath and hold it in a strong grip, "We have to help them." Aslan lifted up a paw and placed it on her wrist, "And we will, dear one. But not alone." He forced her hand down.

Aslan then walked forward, "Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there." We all shared amazed looks before we did as Aslan asked. I was seated behind Lucy and in front of Susan. "And you may want to cover your ears," Aslan stated before he gave an ear-splitting roar. We quickly pressed our hands over our ears in the hopes of blocking the loud noise but it didn't help much.

Aslan raced across fields and passed forests and lakes as made our way to who knows where. We hold a tight grip onto each other and on Aslan, yet we knew we didn't have to, Aslan wouldn't let us fall.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked as we studied the amazing sights that were flashing past. "Hang on!" That was the only thing Aslan said. As we reached a large clump of trees I spotted what looked to be castle towers made of ice towering above the trees. It was the White Witch's castle. It looked almost like a lake was no surrounding the castle as nearly all the ice had melted.

We entered the castle grounds which were surrounded by a large ice wall. The courtyard was filled with what had to be hundreds of stone statues of Narnians that were petrified by the Witch's powers.

Lucy ran ahead of us, searching through all the statues. I glanced over at Aslan before chasing after her. It wasn't hard to tell who she was looking for.

Mr. Tumnus.

Susan followed at my heels as we followed Lucy around who was still looking. Susan and I looked around but when I looked back to Lucy, I saw her face had fallen and she was slowly walking off to the left.

I looked in the same direction she was and I was shocked at what I saw. Mr. Tumnus as hard and still as stone. Everything about him was a dark grey. His mouth was wide open as though he had been in pain or had been shouting. His scarf was flicked out behind him as though he had just moved forward when it happened.

The closer we got the more Lucy's face fell and tears escaped from her. I looked down at her sadly. Susan and I wrapped our arms around her, pulling her to us.

Aslan walked up and stopped at my side. He turned to look at us before facing the statue once again and then strangely enough he breathed a large blast of air at the petrified fawn. His breath ruffle the fawn's hair and caused his scarf to move.

Strange sounds of the rock melting and fading away started and the grey colouring of Mr. Tumnus began to fade back to his original colours. Even his scarf became it's usual scarlet red. He grunted a couple of times as the stone faded and then once it was all finished, he stayed frozen for a couple of moments and breathed heavily.

Seconds later he collapsed forward into Susan and Lucy's awaiting arms. Lucy looked at Susan, "Susan," She called, "This is . . ." But Susan cut across her and said cheerfully, "Mr. Tumnus!" She hugged him and they all laughed. Mr. Tumnus looked at me and I smiled. "Your Majesty," He said as Susan and Lucy helped him up to his feet. "Hello, Tumnus," I said and we both hugged.

"Come," Aslan called to all of us, "We must search the castle - others may still be trapped inside." We turned to face him and I noticed Mr. Tumnus's eyes widen in shock and awe. Several animals and other Narnians were standing around him.

We were almost there and Aslan raced ahead of us and darted up to the edge of the cliff on a large rock. As he perched himself on the edge he roared at the top of his lungs for all of the fighters below to hear. Everyone out fighting on the battlefield turned to look up in shock as the Lion that had been proclaimed dead appeared.

We ran forward to join Aslan. Lucy and Susan, as well Mr. Tumnus stood around me. "For Narnia!" I yelled. The Narnians around me called out my yell and then together we ran down to join the fight.

I ran in search of Peter and Edmund. Then, I spotted the Witch disarms Peter and knocking him off his feet. She raised her sword, about to kill him. But I aimed my bow and an arrow and shoot it towards the Witch's hands.

The arrow stabbed her hand and she shouted in pain. "Don't you dare!" I threated. The Witch and Peter looked at me and saw that I was pointing my bow and another arrow at her. Then, all of a sudden, Aslan jumped above me and he towered over the Witch, catching her off guard.

Peter got up to his feet, but then he got attack with my hug. He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't you dare scare me like that," I said. He chuckled and we pulled away from the hug slightly. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss.

We pulled away and looked around, time seemed to slow down around just the three of us as my godfather turned to look at us and it seemed as though everyone was flashing past us at top speeds.

Aslan turned slowly to face us and we watched, completely frozen to the happenings around us and then he said, "It is finished."

"Peter!" Lucy's voice came from behind us. "Peter!" Susan called, who was right behind her. Lucy ran up and latched onto Peter. Susan looked around.

"Where's Edmund?" She asked Peter. Peter's eyes grow wide and started to ran away and me and his sisters followed.

We caught sight of Edmund. He was lying sprawled out on the ground, one hand near the wound in his side. He was gasping for breath. The Dwarf that with the red hat from before approached raising an axe above his head.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled as we spotted what the Dwarf was at. I aimed my arrow and let it go. It hit the Dwarf's head. The Dwarf fell backwards and didn't move, so the siblings ran forward towards Edmund to check the damage.

They all sat around him, Susan pulled off his helmet. Lucy quickly pulled her cordial from her belt and uncorked it and placed it just above Edmund's lips and let one small drop into his open mouth. There was a moment of silent where Edmund was still.

Nothing was happening.

The siblings shared a terrified looks until Edmund gasp of air and coughing. Peter pulled him up into his arms in desperate embrace. Peter pulled him back and then asked Edmund with tears still in his eyes, "When are you going to learn to do what you were told?" They all laughed and together shared a warm family hug.

I smiled and Aslan stood by my side and we both shared a smile. Then, he walked up to step next to a stone Narnian and the siblings leaned back and turned their attention on Aslan. He breather over the Narnian freeing him from the Witch's spell.

Lucy grabbed her cordial before she jumped to her feet and smiled down at her brothers and sister with huge smile before running away to help the wounded.


	12. Ch 12 - Coronation and The Hunting

Today was a special day, it was time for the Coronation. Our Coronation. The castle was enormous with the surrounding kingdom even larger. Just like I remember.

For the coronation, Susan and Lucy walked on Aslan's right down the aisle, while Peter, me and Edmund walked on Aslan's left. This was the way the thrones were to be. Edmund on the far side, then me, then Peter, Susan and then last was Lucy.

Centaurs lined up on either side of the aisle, their swords drawn and hold up pointed up making a sort of arc for us to walk under. We each walked up to our thrones. Peter's was right in the middle. We turned to face the audience of Narnians that were crammed inside to see our coronation. Aslan also turned to face the crowd.

Once we were all standing in position, Aslan began to speak. "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." We looked at Lucy and saw her smiling and surprise at the name but very pleased. I smiled.

Mr. and Ms. Beaver carried forward the crowns on pillows. Mr. Tumnus followed behind them, a brand new scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

Mr. Tumnus picked up Lucy's crown and approached Lucy and gently placed it on her head. Lucy smiled up at him and he beamed proudly down at her.

"To the great western woods, King Edmund, the Just." Mr. Tumnus took the larger crown and placed this one on Edmund's head. Then he took another crown and approached Susan.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on Susan's head as she bowed for him and then stood up straight.

Mr. Tumnus took another crown. "To the north star above, High Queen Katharina, the Protector." Mr. Tumnus stopped in front of me and gently placed the crown on my head I smiled at him and he beamed proudly at me just as he did with Lucy.

I glanced at Aslan and he smiled proudly at me as well and I smiled at him before sharing a smile with Peter and Edmund, who sat on either side of me. Mr. Tumnus took the last and second larger crown.

"And to the clear northern skies, High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter rose and stood tall.

Carefully, each of us sat back in our seats. Aslan then turned to face us in our thrones and proclaimed, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen." He smiled at each of us in turn as he said, "By the old King and Queen, may your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens." He smiled at me when he spoke about the King and Queen. He was talking about my parents and I couldn't help but to smile.

Then Aslan and the Narnians began cheering together,

"Long live King Peter!"

"Long Live Queen Katharina!"

"Long live King Edmund!"

"Long live Queen Susan!"

"Long live Queen Lucy!"

After the coronation, I walked over to Aslan, who was approaching the beach. He turned to look at me as I approached him. "Will you walk with me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Your parents would be proud of you," He spoke and I smiled. "Thank you," I said and he smiled as we continued walking along the beach, I watched as the mermaids flipped and danced in the water.

I sighed sadly and looked back to Aslan, "Are you leaving again?" He nodded, sadly, "Don't worry, you know I'll come back. Right now, I know Narnia is in safe hands." I glanced up at the castle and spotted Lucy and Mr. Tumnus staring at us from the balcony.

I turned back to Aslan, "What now?" I asked. He smiled kindly, "You'll be alright, my child. I wouldn't leave you if your wouldn't." I giggled softly with the tears felling from my eyes. "I'll miss you," I said. He smiled sadly, "So will I, my child. So will I."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rubbed his furry cheek against mine. Then, I gave him a small sad smile before I turned my back on him and walked away. Back towards my castle. I glanced back over my shoulder just once and when I looked, there was no sign of my godfather and I sighed sadly.

I walked back to the castle and was quickly grabbed by the both my hands by Lucy and Susan, both grinned at me and dragged me to the ball room. Some of the Narnians were dancing as the woodland creatures were playing music. Lucy and Susan turned to me, "Let's dance," Lucy said, happily and I giggled.

The three of us started dancing together. But after a minute, Susan and Lucy stopped and grinned. I frowned and Susan spanned me around to see Peter, who was dragged by Edmund, coming over to me and the girls.

I tried to hide my smile and Susan whispered in my ear, "Looks like your boyfriend want to dance with you." Lucy heard and she giggled as I blushed. Edmund and Peter came over. Edmund nudged Peter by the shoulder and winked before he, Susan and Lucy left us.

Peter cleared his throat and hold his hand out to me, "Would you like to dance?" He asked, his cheeks turned pink slightly and I smiled. "I would love to," I said as I took his hand.

Immediately after I took Peter's hand, the music changed to slow music. Peter and I looked at Edmund and he smirked as he shrugged while Lucy and Susan giggled. I knew he asked.

I smiled as I shook my head and Peter and I turned back to each other. He brought me closer to him and we intertwined our hands. He hold my waist with his other hand and we gazed at each other's eyes.

We leaned closer and our lips touched. But we had to pull away after a moment when we hared Ms. Beaver, "Look at them." We saw her and Mr. Beaver with Mr. Tumnus, smiling at us with smiling Edmund, Susan and Lucy. All the other Narnians stopped and looked at us as well, smiling.

"Young love," Ms. Beaver finished as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Peter and I looked at each other and smiled. I shrugged and kissed him. He kissed back and we smiled at the kiss as we heard everyone cheering.

 **18 years passed**

It's been years as we ruled as wonderful Kings and Queens. The land prospered. There was peace across all of Narnia. Peter and I got married and we have a 16 years old daughter name Lillian and she's loved by everyone.

Right now, I was riding along my husband and his siblings. I was a head of the others and I looked back at the others, "Come on, slow pokes!" I teased. They laughed and picked up their speeds.

We slowly slow down and I saw that Edmund wasn't with us. "Where's Ed?" I asked. "I'll get him," Susan said and went back. Lucy slowly followed and I was about to was well but Peter grabbed my hand and smirked. I frowned and then he reached over to me and kissed me, passionately.

We pulled away, breathing heavily, "We'll continued later," I teased and followed Lucy and Susan, giggling. I heard Peter laughing as he followed behind.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund said when Peter, Lucy and I caught up. "Well that's all we'll catch at this rate," Susan teased.

"What did he say, Su?" I asked. "You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself," Susan impersonated Ed. Lucy, Susan and I all began to laugh. Peter chuckled as he shook his head but then he got off his horse, "What's this?"

We all got off from our horses and looked at what he had. An old lamppost covered in ivy. "This seems familiar," Peter stated as he grabbed my hand. I nodded in agreement. "As if from a dream," Susan remarked. I gazed up at the lantern, "Or a dream of a dream."

"Spare Oom," Lucy said before running off. "Lucy!" Peter called and we followed her. "Not again!" Susan complained. "Lu?" I asked. "Come on," Lucy said.

We continued to walk past the trees and it began to get tighter and the space began to decrease and became narrower. And then, the branches disappeared and were replaced with coats, large, fur coats. "These aren't branches," Peter remarked as we pushed our way through. Susan looked around, "They're coats."

"Susan, you're on my foot," Edmund said and we continued to all call out.

"Peter! Move off!"

"Stop showing!"

"Stop it!"

None of us noticed our voices changing and becoming a bit higher pitched.

"I'm not on your toe!"

And with that we each fell face first out of the wardrobe back in the spare room at the Professor's house. We all landed hard on the wooden floor. We all looked around ourselves in shock, it was almost as though we had never been to Narnia as we were now 18 years younger. Peter and I were 16 years old again. I looked down at Peter and my hands and saw that we both still wearing or rings.

Peter and I looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Lillian." The door opened and in came the Professor himself, in his hand the cricket ball that Edmund had hit through the upstairs window. We all looked up at him in surprise. "Oh," The Professor said. "There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

Peter and I looked at each other before looking back up at him and Peter replied, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." The Professor then tossed the cricket ball at Peter, who caught it easily in his hand and said with a smile, "Try me."


	13. SEQUEL

**Hey guys! I made a Sequel for the story! Hope you'll enjoy!**

 **1,300 Years of Solitude [Sequel to The Blood of a Princess]**


End file.
